


Reorientation

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Jericho
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been merged into the novel, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/999833">Unforeseen Consequences</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reorientation

This story has been merged into the novel, [Unforeseen Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999833)


End file.
